ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1999 in art
Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1999_in_art# hide *1 Events *2 Exhibitions *3 Awards *4 Deaths **4.1 January to June **4.2 July to December Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_art&action=edit&section=1 edit *28 May – After 22 years of restoration work, Leonardo da Vinci's The Last Supper is placed back on display in Milan, Italy. *11 December – After 19 years of work, restoration of the Sistine Chapel frescoes is completed in the Vatican City. *Mark Wallinger's Ecce Homo becomes the first work displayed on the Fourth plinth, Trafalgar Square, London. *The Stuckism movement is founded by Billy Childish and Charles Thomson. *Discovery of Venus of Tan-Tan (300,000–500,000 BP) in Morocco, the earliest known artefact to show evidence of human artistic input.[1] Exhibitionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_art&action=edit&section=2 edit *11 March – Jackson Pollock retrospective opens at the Tate London. Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_art&action=edit&section=4 edit *Archibald Prize – Euan MacLeod, Self portrait/head like a hole *Schock Prize in Visual Arts – Jacques Herzog and Pierre de Meuron *Turner Prize – Steve McQueen -The Venice Biennial- *The Lion d'or (Golden Lion) for Lifetime Achievement: Louise Bourgeois (USA), Bruce Nauman (USA) *The Lion d'or for Best Pavilion: Monica Bonvicini, Bruna Esposito, Luisa Lambri, Paola Pivi, Grazia Toderi (Italy) Deathshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_art&action=edit&section=5 edit January to Junehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_art&action=edit&section=6 edit *28 January – Markey Robinson, Irish painter (born 1918) *5 February – Nicholas Krushenick, American pop art painter (born 1929) *9 February – Richard Allen, American Minimalist, Abstract, Systems, Fundamental and Geometric painter (born 1933) *18 February – Andreas Feininger, French-born American photographer (born 1906) *10 March – Oswaldo Guayasamín, Ecuadorian painter and sculptor (born 1919) *15 March – Harry Callahan, American photographer (born 1912) *20 March – Patrick Heron, English painter, writer and designer (born 1920) *29 March – Lucien Aigner, Hungarian photographer (born 1901) *24 April – Arthur Boyd, Australian painter and sculptor (born 1920) *2 May – Tibor Kalman, Hungarian-American graphic designer (born 1949) *12 May – Saul Steinberg, Romanian-born American cartoonist and illustrator (born 1914) *15 June – John Glashan, Scottish cartoonist, illustrator and playwright (born 1927) *19 June – Oton Gliha, Croatian painter (born 1914) *30 June – Edouard Boubat, French photographer (born 1923) July to Decemberhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1999_in_art&action=edit&section=7 edit *14 July – Władysław Hasior, Polish sculptor, painter and set designer (born 1928) *15 August – Hugh Casson, British architect, interior designer, artist, writer and broadcaster (born 1910) *21 August – Leo Castelli, Italian-American art dealer and gallerist (born 1907) *22 August – Yann Goulet, French sculptor, Breton nationalist and war-time collaborationist with Nazi Germany (born 1914) *30 August – Raymond Poïvet, French cartoonist (born 1910) *13 September – Miriam Davenport, American painter and sculptor (born 1915) *4 October – Bernard Buffet, French painter (born 1928) *23 October - Albert Tucker, Australian Expressionist painter (born 1914) *27 October – Charlotte Perriand, French architect and designer (born 1903) *4 November – Richard Clements, Australian painter (born 1951) *18 November **Horst P. Horst, German American photographer (born 1906) **Stephen Greene painter (born 1917) *12 December – Paul Cadmus, American painter (born 1904) *28 December – Louis Féraud, French fashion designer and artist (born 1921) Category:1999